Call on Me
by Mazzola Jackson Snape
Summary: Spencer perde a apresentação do novo chefe no departamento de investigação no Bureau. Quando percebe acaba se apaixonando pelo próprio chefe.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** Call on me

**Autor: **Mazzola Jackson

**Shipper: **Aaron Hotchner / Spencer Reid

**Advertências: morte de personagens, violência, sobrenatural.**

**Gêneros: **drama/ romance/ suspense

**Resumo: **Spencer perde a apresentação do novo chefe no departamento de investigação no Bureau. Quando percebe acaba se apaixonando pelo próprio chefe.

**Capitulo um: Um dia muito difícil**

Dr. Spencer Reid estava atrasado para um encontro com sua mãe. Desde que Diana estava internada Spencer nunca deixava de visita-la no asilo para deficientes mentais. Spencer amava sua mãe de qualquer forma, foi com a esquizofrenia que aprendeu as coisas mais importantes da vida e sua mãe era uma delas. Diana sofria de esquizofrenia desde que Reid tinha doze anos e naquela época o pequeno não sabia o que significava as loucuras de sua mãe. Achava que sua mãe só estava apenas brincando com ele, mas seu pai nunca pensou daquele modo. Foi aos doze anos que Spencer ingressou na faculdade de medicina, ele queria ajudar sua mãe de algum modo, não podia ficar de braços cruzados enquanto sua mãe estava lá no asilo.

Desde então Reid nunca deixava de visitar sua mãe, quase ficou chateado quando um dia apresentou um namorado, sua mãe deixou de lhe falar naquele dia, mas o namoro não foi em frente, pois Andrew só queria machucar os sentimentos que Reid tinha por ele, que nunca poderia levar a sério os sentimentos de um pirralho. Desde então Reid ficava na dele, escondia seus sentimentos, não queria que ninguém soubesse que era gay ou que sua mãe era uma doente mental. Ele não queria que nem seus amigos soubessem, tinha medo de perder a amizades de todos eles, um único amigo seu Jason Gideon respeitava seus sentimentos e o único que sabia que Spencer era gay.

Aquele dia ele não podia faltar a visita de sua mãe, pois desde que estava internada no asilo, a cada dia que passava ela melhorava de vida, era como se voltasse a ser o que era antes. E Spencer estava feliz com o progresso dela desde então. Ele não poderia assistir a nova apresentação do chefe do Bureau, só sabia que o homem era um promotor de justiça que estava mudando de vida. Pegou sua bolsa e sua jaqueta e foi pro elevador na presa acabou esbarrando no ombro de um homem que nem conhecia.

-Desculpe Senhor. –disse Reid que corria para o elevador que se fechava.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu o homem voltando a andar para a sala de Strauss.

-\-\-\-\-\-\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Erin Strauss estava separando umas pastas quando recebeu a visita de Aaron Hotchner, o promotor de justiça que estava a substituindo no departamento, pois ela estava indo para Oregon trabalhar na justiça. Aaron já tinha pertencido a policia e sabia o que aconteceria trabalhando no departamento de Unidade de Analise Comportamental. Hayley não gostou da mudança de emprego do marido, mas respeitou a decisão dele, afinal ele já era grandinho para fazer suas próprias escolhas. Aaron já foi procurador, advogado e SWAT sabia o que estava fazendo com suas escolhas. Erin entregou as pastas para Aaron que entendeu que aquele era o seu começo de trabalho, acompanhou Erin ate a sala de reuniões. Ali estava a sua nova equipe de trabalho, esperava poder ter uma boa amizade com eles.

-Hoje eu apresento a vocês o novo chefe da unidade comportamental. Aaron Hotchner. –disse Erin assim que estava na sala.

-Seja bem-vindo Sr. Hotchner. Sou Agente Jennifer Jareau. –respondeu JJ.

-Trabalha com a mídia? –perguntou Aaron.

-Sim. –respondeu JJ.

-Derek Morgan agente de crimes obsessivos. –se apresentou o agente apertando a mão do chefe.

-Penélope Garcia técnica de analise de dados de informática. –disse Garcia.

-David Rossi. Fui sargento da marinha. –respondeu David.

-Eu li um dos seus livros escritos. –respondeu Hotchner.

-Onde esta Spencer Reid? –perguntou Erin ao perceber que estava faltando um agente naquela sala.

-Senhora, ele teve que ir embora, estava atrasado para acompanhar o tratamento de sua mãe. –disse Garcia, ela tinha muito respeito por Reid, por ele ser um garoto bem fechado.

-O que tem a mãe dele? –perguntou Erin confusa.

-Ninguém sabe ao certo, ele nunca se abre. –respondeu JJ.

-E Spencer Reid é? –perguntou Aaron interessado.

-É Dr. Spencer Reid, apesar de aparentar ser um garoto. Tem vinte e quatro anos. Acho que nessas pastas você vera o perfil de seu colega. –disse JJ com respeito ao amigo, afinal de contas considerava Spencer como um irmão mais novo.

-Dr.? –perguntou sem poder crer.

-Sim, e um dos bons com certeza, nos ajudou muito quando Jason Gideon ainda estava por aqui. É uma pena que ele tenha decidido abandonar a equipe tão cedo. –disse Morgan, ele era um dos poucos que respeitava a amizade que tinha por Reid.

Aaron abriu a pasta de Reid e percebeu que era o garoto que tinha esbarrado nele perto do elevador, quando viu a foto na ficha. Não imaginava que aquele garoto seria um doutor. Conforme lia a ficha do garoto percebeu que ele não gostava de portar arma, ainda não conseguia entender como esse garoto conseguiu sobreviver esse tempo todo sem armas naquele trabalho.

-\\\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Reid tinha acabado de chegar no asilo, foi logo correndo para o quarto particular de sua mãe, estava feliz por ter conseguido chegar a tempo para o tratamento de sua mãe. A acompanhou ate a sala de tratamento e ficou ao lado dela tempo todo, nunca soltou sua mão. Depois já de volta ao quarto, Reid leu um pedaço de um trecho do livro favorito de sua mãe. Orgulho e preconceito de Jane Austen.

-Ainda namora aquele homem? –perguntou Diana certo momento.

-Não, ele só queria brincar com os meus sentimentos e o que eu sentia por ele era tão verdadeiro, o que ele fez me machucou muito. –respondeu Spencer envergonhado.

-Só namore se realmente conhecer a fundo a respeito da pessoa que se apaixonar. Eu não quero ter que ver você sofrendo. –pediu Diana que se deitava melhor na cama.

-Acho que nunca mais namorarei. Tenho medo de perder a amizade dos meus amigos no departamento, nenhum deles sabe que eu sou gay ou que tenho uma mãe que sofre de esquizofrenia. –respondeu completamente envergonhado de esconder as coisas de seus amigos.

-Tem tanto medo assim? –perguntou Diana sem entender a aflição de seu único filho.

-A única pessoa que nunca falou nada a esse respeito deixou o departamento e eu não sei como enfrentar isso sozinho. Ele era o meu melhor amigo no departamento. –respondeu Spencer olhando a janela, o dia estava por morrer.

-O que aconteceu para ele deixar o departamento? –perguntou Diana curiosa a respeito desse amigo de seu filho.

-Jason Gideon deixou o departamento por causa da morte de Elle, uma das nossas colegas de trabalho. Um assassino serial killer a pegou em sua própria casa. Ele sabia a respeito de todos no departamento. Ele decidiu que precisava de um tempo longe de tudo e de todos. –respondeu voltando para perto de sua mãe, pois precisava voltar.

-Um dia você vai encontrar a sua outra metade. –disse Diana.

-Eu sei. Olha preciso voltar, virei visitar no final de semana ok? –respondeu Reid beijando a testa de sua mãe que começava a dormir pelo efeito do remédio do tratamento.

-Tudo bem. Se cuide. –respondeu se virando para dormir.

Spencer não soube porque, mas algo lhe chamava para o departamento, estava tarde e queria ir para casa. Pegou sua bolsa e percebeu que tinha esquecido umas pastas que sempre levava para casa, afinal de contas gostava de fazer seus relatórios sozinho, no silencio de seu apartamento. Voltou para o Bureau, viu que na sala de reuniões estavam seus colegas de departamento conversando com aquele homem em quem tinha esbarrado na pressa de ir ver sua mãe no tratamento.

-Ei Spence, venha conhecer o novo chefe. –chamava JJ que tinha visto Reid chegar e sentar em sua mesa procurando pelas pastas.

-Tudo bem. –respondeu colocando as pastas na bolsa e deixou ela em sua cadeira enquanto ia na sala de reuniões.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Aaron tinha gostado de conversar com seus novos subordinados, percebeu que era o único casado naquele departamento. David tinha acabado de se divorciar pela terceira vez, Hotchner não sabia o que faria se divorciasse de Hayley, achava que nem aguentaria. Hayley era a mulher de sua vida, tinha um filho juntos. Viu o garoto que era chamado de Doutor.

-Então você é Aaron Hotchner? –perguntou Reid entrando na sala.

-E você Dr. Reid. –respondeu Aaron estendendo a mão, mas percebeu que Reid não queria apertar.

-Esqueci que ele não aperta mão de ninguém. –disse David atento nos dois.

-Porque não? –perguntou Hotchner curioso.

-Algo que me aconteceu no passado, não confio nas mãos de ninguém. –simplesmente respondeu de braços cruzados.

-Desculpe. –disse Hotchner.

Spencer não sabia o que fazer ali, estava cansado e queria ir para casa descansar daquele dia. Era estranho para ele o jeito que seu novo chefe lhe olhava, esperava que não fosse por más intenções, já tinha sofrido demais na vida.

-Sua mãe esta melhor? –perguntou Hotchner interessado no assunto, querendo conhecer o colega.

-Eu não toco nesse assunto em horário de trabalho, e minha vida pessoal é só minha. –respondeu franzindo o cenho sem entender.

-Vai me dizer que não quer que ninguém saiba de sua vida? –perguntou Derek olhando o garoto sem entender.

-Sabe de uma coisa Derek, eu sei que um dia é capaz de perder a amizade de vocês, se quer isso agora, tudo bem. Quer saber da minha vida, tudo bem. Sou gay, tenho uma mãe esquizofrênica, e tenho uma vida completamente conturbada, já sofri demais em minha vida. A única pessoa que me respeitava por ser quem sou não trabalha mais aqui. Desculpe mais agora irei trabalhar sozinho. –respondeu um tanto irritado e foi embora da sala de reuniões, no caminho pegou sua bolsa e sua jaqueta e um porta-retrato de sua mesa.

Aaron olhou sem entender para o resto da equipe, aquelas revelações foram muito fortes. Derek aparentava que ia bater em alguém. Aaron se levantou e ficou na porta, não deixaria que o outro fosse atrás do pequeno que fugia do departamento. David estava chocado, tinha acabado de se sentar em sua cadeira novamente.

-Não vou deixar você ir atrás de Reid. –disse Aaron na porta ele olhava feio para Derek.

-Já esta protegendo aquele garoto por quê? –perguntou Derek confuso.

-Porque ele é humano, merece viver a vida dele do jeito que quiser e se ele não te contou isso antes é porque sabia que você ia agir desse jeito. E meu irmão é gay, casado e tem filhos. Eu respeito a vida que meu irmão leva e vou respeitar a vida de Reid. –respondeu Aaron forte.

-Mas Reid nos conhece desde que começou a trabalhar com a gente, já devia saber que respeitamos sua inteligência e sua vida pessoal, não devia esconder essas coisas…

-Você ouviu o que ele disse? Ele já sofreu demais e pelo seu comportamento, foi um sofrimento bem doloroso. –respondeu Aaron afrouxando a gravata que usava.

Derek parou para pensar em seus atos e percebeu que realmente Reid tinha sofrido demais pelo seu comportamento. Garcia estava com o coração na mão, ela amava a amizade de Reid e nem por um segundo abandonaria o garoto. JJ que considerava Reid como seu irmão mais novo, nem se imutou ao ouvir que ele era gay, afinal não somos nos que escolhemos o que vai ser quando crescer, Reid devia perceber conforme ia crescendo que preferia mais os garotos do que as garotas e respeitava sua opção sexual, era por isso que Reid era a melhor pessoa para ser padrinho de seu primeiro filho, amava Reid por ser quem era, um garoto inteligente que já tinha protegido muitas pessoas inocente durante anos. David Rossi não sabia o que sentia naquele momento, só sabia que devia começar a proteger Reid, afinal considerava Reid como um filho, por ser um garoto inteligente e muito responsável por seu trabalho.

Aaron pensou e se decidiu pegou a pasta de Reid e saiu da sala, iria para a casa do garoto, ainda queria conhece-lo, saber o que pensava dele. Queria realmente ter uma amizade com aquele garoto, nem se deu o trabalho de ouvir o restante de sua equipe, só sabia que precisava proteger esse garoto de tudo e de todos que queria fazer o mal. No caminho para o estacionamento atendeu o celular e soube que sua esposa estava querendo o divorcio, pois estava ate aquele momento trabalhando coisa que Hayley desde o inicio não queria que Aaron fizesse. Aceitava aquele divorcio de boa, não queria brigar com a mulher que amava, pois a entendia. Assim que entrou no carro pegou o endereço de Reid e foi para a casa do garoto.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Spencer acabava de chegar em sua casa, seu coração batia desesperado, sabia que ia acabar perdendo a amizade de todos, naquele momento não sabia o que fazer. Colocou a bolsa em cima de sua mesa de trabalho, colocou o porta retrato ao lado, tirou a jaqueta e pendurou na cadeira.

-Você era o único que me respeitava, porque me abandonou? –perguntou olhando para o retrato.

Jason Gideon foi um dos poucos que sempre apoiava as decisões de Reid, mesmo quando elas eram erradas, estava feliz naquela foto ao lado de seu único pupilo. Jason tinha sido o treinador de Reid, tinha sido um pai para o garoto. Irritado Spencer foi atender a sua porta, nunca imaginou que fosse encontrar Aaron na sua porta.

-Porque esta aqui? –perguntou Spencer confuso e com medo.

-Não farei nenhum mal a você, só queria que você soubesse que te protegerei. –respondeu e percebeu que Reid não deixaria ele entrar em seu apartamento, em sua vida.

-Porque se dar o trabalho? –perguntou sem entender, saiu no corredor do seu apartamento.

-Porque conheço a vida de gay. Meu irmão é gay, é casado com o namorado dele há dois anos, tem um filho juntos. Lutei com eles para eles conseguirem a guarda de uma criança no orfanato, eu ajudei meu irmão ser feliz. –respondeu, pegou o celular no bolso e mostrou uma foto de seu irmão com o cunhado e sobrinho.

Reid olhou a foto com curiosidade.

-Derek Morgan queria vir atrás de mim não é? –perguntou baixinho.

-Sim, mas não deixei. –respondeu se aproximando devagar e apertou o ombro de Reid.

-Morgan foi meu primeiro amigo no bureau quando Jason me trouxe. Eu queria contar a ele que era gay, mas ai ele começou a me apresentar umas garotas. Eu não conseguia me abrir depois disso. –respondeu voltou abrir seu apartamento e deixou que seu chefe entrasse, afinal não queria alarmar seus vizinhos com sua vida.

-O que aconteceu que você ficou assim tão fechado? –perguntou com cuidado não queria ferir os sentimentos do garoto.

-Namorei um homem, ele bem, foi violento comigo, brincou com os meus sentimentos e desde então nunca mais namorei em minha vida, não pretendia sofrer outra vez, era como se eu tivesse voltado para a minha infância quando cursei a faculdade. –respondeu tremendo.

-Cursou a faculdade com quantos anos? –perguntou curioso, olhava ao redor e percebeu que Reid tinha mais livros do que qualquer outra coisa em sua casa.

-Frequentei a faculdade de medicina aos doze anos. Cursei matemática, filosofia, química e física, tenho cinco diplomas. –respondeu e foi para a cozinha fazer café, ainda não queria faltar com respeito ao seu chefe, mas não sabia se continuaria a trabalhar no departamento.

-Esse idiota que brincou com seus sentimentos onde ele trabalha? –perguntou

-No bureau, no quarto andar. Nunca mais o vi. –respondeu de cabeça baixa, não queria que o outro visse sua cara de tristeza, pois amava aquele homem apesar do que ele fez.

-Me dirá seu nome? –perguntou um pouco furioso, percebia que Reid estava chorando, mesmo estando de costas para ele.

-Acho que não…

-Spencer, olha para mim. –pediu Aaron com cuidado.

Aaron se aproximou do garoto e lhe virou de frente. Spencer ficou assustado com agarre de Hotchner, ficou quieto. Aaron olhou Spencer nos olhos, percebeu que o garoto estava ficando assustado com tudo que acontecia naquele momento. Com cuidado abraçou o garoto.

-Quero que você saiba que pode confiar em mim. –disse acariciando as costas de Reid, acalmar os nervos de garoto.

-Não quero me apaixonar por você. –respondeu chorando sabia que sofreria com aquilo, pois ele sabia que o chefe era casado e tinha um filho.

-Esta tudo bem se apaixonar por mim…

-Não esta você é casado, tem um filho, tem uma vida com ela, e eu não sou idiota de destruir a vida de uma pessoa que acabei de conhecer…

-Esta tudo bem, Hayley pediu o divorcio. –respondeu interrompendo o garoto.

Spencer se afastou de Aaron e olhou seus olhos castanhos, percebia que o outro estava sendo sincero no que dizia a respeito de seu casamento. Mas ele não tinha coragem para ter um relacionamento com ele, tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, afinal não confiava em ninguém. Aaron percebeu que Reid voltava a tremer, voltou a puxar o garoto para seus braços, protegeria o garoto.

-Eu não quero. –disse Spencer um momento.

-Porque não? –perguntou Hotchner com cuidado.

-Não quero mais sofrimento na minha vida. –respondeu deitado no peito do chefe, afinal ele ainda lhe abraçava e era muito alto.

-Pode confiar em mim, nunca te faria sofrer. –disse levantando o queixo de Reid, se aproximou devagar e beijou os lábios do garoto.

Spencer ficou chocado, sentiu os lábios de Aaron nos seus numa caricia leve, carinhosa. Com medo se afastou assustado. Aaron percebeu que Reid estava assustado demais.

-Seu namorado nunca te beijou? –perguntou voltado a se aproximar de Reid, voltando a protege-lo em seus braços.

-Ele me estuprou só isso, nunca me beijou ou fez outras coisas comigo. –respondeu chorando.

-Me diga quem é esse idiota. Mandarei cortar aquela coisa que te profanou. –respondeu irritado, abraçou Reid apertado.

-Seu nome é Andrew. –respondeu se escondendo nos braços de Aaron.

Spencer se refugiou nos braços de Hotchner por uns momentos ate que a maquina de fazer café apitou. Se afastou pegou um xicara no armário e fez um copo para si, olhou Hotchner e ofereceu um copo. Aaron ficou atento nos movimentos de Spencer, percebia que ficava mais calmo a medida que tomava café.

-Tem certeza que quer trabalhar sozinho? –perguntou com curiosidade.

-Não. Eu não quero ser mais sozinho. –respondeu e foi para a sala depois de ter tomado o café.

Hotchner terminou seu café e deixou a xicara dentro da pia e foi atrás de Reid e viu que ele se sentava no sofá e ligava a televisão e colocava num canal de historia animal. Se sentou ao lado dele, depois olhou para a janela, a lua já estava alta.

-Quer tentar ter uma relação comigo? –perguntou com cuidado ao garoto.

-Não. –respondeu firme, estava deveras assustado com tudo aquilo que acontecia.

-Porque não? –perguntou sem entender, mas respeitaria a decisão final do garoto.

-Porque você ainda continua casado. –respondeu e olhou os olhos castanhos do chefe.

-E quando tudo entre eu e Hayley tiver acabado, quer tentar? –perguntou curioso, ele não queria deixar o garoto sofrendo por um amor não correspondido, pois sabia que o garoto já estava apaixonado e ele também, não escondia, afinal de acabado de pedir o garoto em namoro.

-Eu não sei, só sei que não quero mais sofrimento em minha vida. Mas Hotch, você tem um filho e eu não tenho nada pra te oferecer. –respondeu chorando de dor.

-Hotch? Obrigado pelo mimo, mas eu não quero nada vindo de você a não ser o sentimento que você tem por mim. Ter nossos momentos. E você sabe que podemos adotar uma criança se desejar ter um filho. –respondeu e puxou o garoto para seu colo, não queria fazer o outro sofrer, era doloroso ver os olhos verdes tristes.

Spencer deitou no ombro do outro, estava gostando de ter aqueles abraços carinhosos, mas no fundo sentia medo em ser deixado sozinho mais uma vez. Estava cansado de sofrer. Aaron acariciou as costas de Reid com carinho, estava pensando em começar uma nova vida ao lado daquele garoto, afinal nunca mais deixaria aquele garoto sozinho, não nessa vida.

-Quantos anos seu filho tem? –perguntou Spencer um momento, estava curioso para conhecer Hotchner.

-Tem três anos e seu nome é Jack. –respondeu, afastou Reid um momento de seu peito e pegou uma foto no bolso interno do terno que ainda estava usando, deu a foto para Reid.

Spencer olhou a foto do garoto. Jack era muito parecido com o pai. Aaron se orgulhava de ter um filho como ele, afinal o menino era muito esperto e inteligente. Hotchner acariciou o rosto de Reid, limpando suas lagrimas no processo, não deixaria Reid chorar, não mais. Realmente estava tendo sentimentos muito fortes pelo garoto. Ensinaria o garoto as coisas sobre a vida, para que ele ficasse mais forte em seu casulo.

-Spencer, a gente vai tentar ok. Mas acho melhor eu ir agora, não quero dar motivos para Hayley pensar que não penso no meu filho. Conversaremos mais amanha tudo bem? –perguntou com cuidado, não queria estragar nada ali, não quando eles não tentaram nada ainda.

-Tudo bem eu entendo. –respondeu olhando os olhos castanhos do outro, ficou tentado a acariciar o rosto do outro como ele tinha feito com ele.

Aaron pegou a mão de Reid e colocou em seu rosto, ajudaria o garoto a se abrir. Não queria mais ver o menino fechado em seu casulo, queria conhecer o garoto. No final Spencer acariciava o rosto de Hotchner com cuidado, carinho e um pouco de medo, pois era a primeira vez que fazia aquelas coisas em alguém. Com Andrew só aprendeu sobre violência e dor, não sabia por que não tinha denunciado o homem que lhe fez aquilo, mas agora entendia, tinha medo de ser taxado como louco de não ser bem conhecido.

-Mandarei prender Andrew sabe disso, não sabe? –perguntou também acariciando o rosto do garoto que começava a se relaxar.

-Eu sei, só não diga que foi eu, por favor. –respondeu.

-Não direi. –respondeu e se aproximou do rosto de Reid, apoiou sua testa na do garoto.

Spencer gostou daquela experiência, Hotchner era muito carinhoso a respeito de tudo. Tímido beijou os lábios do chefe, só um roce, pois não sabia como prosseguir com aquilo, era seu primeiro beijo afinal de contas. Hotchner beijou Reid com cuidado, ensinou o garoto no ato, no fim riu com a vermelhidão do garoto, voltou a abraça-lo.

-Você fica lindo vermelho. –disse beijando a testa do garoto quando se afastava gentilmente.

-Acho melhor você ir, não quero que ela fique enfadada com você. –respondeu o garoto completamente vermelho.

-Olha, conversaremos amanha ok. –respondeu se levantando com Reid no colo, se virou e colocou o garoto sentado no sofá.

-Sim conversaremos amanha. –respondeu e acompanhou o chefe ate a porta, por ser noite já queria trancar a porta do apartamento.

-Reid, depois do divorcio quer vir morar comigo? –perguntou com cuidado não sabia o que o garoto acharia dessa proposta.

-Só se você tiver um quarto para os meus livros. –respondeu tímido, afinal ele não se desfaria de seus livros, mas nem que lhe pagasse para começar a ter uma vida normal.

-Sim, você terá um quarto biblioteca só para seus livros, afinal gosto de você ser inteligente. –respondeu e beijou novamente a testa de Reid, indo enfim embora para sua casa.

-Tchau. –disse Reid a Hotchner na escada.

-Tchau. – se despediu Hotchner.

-\-\-\-z\-\-\-\-\-\-\-z-\-\-\-z-\-\-\

Garcia subia as escadas do prédio de Reid, nunca imaginou que encontraria Hotchner no caminho.

-Como esta o garoto? –perguntou Garcia com cuidado.

-Ele esta bem. Mas não vou deixar você subir agora e nem depois, ele não quer mais sofrer e eu também não, olha comecei no departamento hoje e sinto que preciso proteger Reid de todos vocês que conhece ele há mais tempo que eu. –respondeu esticando as mãos entre os corrimãos, não deixaria Garcia subir se ela estiver com maldade na mente.

-Não precisa pensar isso de mim, eu sempre soube que Reid era gay mesmo ele se escondendo em seu casulo. A amizade dele é mais importante pra mim do que seus namorados. –respondeu na defensiva.

-Eu sou seu namorado. –respondeu, não queria esconder nada.

-Mas você não é casado? –perguntou Garcia sem entender.

-Na verdade quando saia do prédio do departamento, Hayley ligou pedindo o divorcio, nosso casamento não estava indo bem desde que aceitei a proposta de Erin. Ela queria que eu ficasse mais tempo com Jack, mas eu não consigo ficar parado. Eu não tinha vindo aqui com proposito de conquistar Reid, mas aconteceu que acabei me apaixonando de verdade. –respondeu se encostando na parede.

-É o chamado amor, eu soube que Reid namorou um cara do quarto andar do prédio da bureau…

-Ele foi estuprado por esse homem…

Os dois ouviram um grito, Hotchner percebeu que era Reid subiu correndo as escadas, Garcia assustada chamou a policia de imediato e foi subindo atrás do chefe. Aaron encontrou um homem tentando fazer Reid ficar de joelhos no chão, não deixaria que ele fizesse uma maldade com o garoto. Pulou em cima do outro, com um soco deixou o outro atordoado e desmaiado. Olhou Reid que chorava de dor.

-Você esta bem? –perguntou abraçando Reid.

-Não, ele queria me violar na frente dos vizinhos. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Hotchner assustado.

-Tudo bem estou aqui, não deixarei esse cara sair impune do que fez. –disse pegando o garoto no colo e entrando no apartamento.

Garcia ficou no corredor ate a policia chegar para levar Andrew, um policial entrou no apartamento pegar o depoimento de Reid. Aaron percebeu que era o cunhado.

-Aaron? –perguntou estranhado de ver o cunhado ali.

-James? Olha eu quero que você prenda aquele desgraçado ouviu bem. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de Reid que estava ficando assustado.

-Ok o que aconteceu garoto? –perguntou James a Reid.

-Ele me estuprou três meses atrás e me ameaçou se eu contasse para a policia, e agora estava tentando me estuprar na frente de meus vizinhos. –respondeu Reid.

-Conhece ele? –perguntou James anotando as informações.

-Ele é Andrew Bariskov, trabalha com a gente no FBI, muitas pessoas no departamento já reclamou dele, ele tem uma ficha enorme na minha mesa para arquivar. –respondeu Garcia entrando no apartamento de Reid depois de os policiais levarem Andrew.

-Ok, vou precisar dessa ficha Aaron. –pediu James atento no cunhado.

-Tudo bem, passe no bureau amanha Garcia te entregara. Agora acho que preciso de um momento sozinho com Reid. –respondeu pedindo licença, pegou o garoto novamente no colo e levou para o quarto, ali tinha mais livros do que na sala, sorriu.

-Eu não quero ficar sozinho hoje, tenho medo. –disse Spencer ao ser colocado na cama.

-Eu sei, olhe tome um banho, vou conversar com o meu cunhado. Eu já venho ok. –respondeu beijando os lábios de Reid com carinho.

James estava na sala com Garcia. Aaron sabia que tinha muitas coisas para explicar para o cunhado.

-O que esta acontecendo Aaron? –perguntou James olhando o cunhado se sentar no sofá.

-Hayley pediu o divorcio, ela não queria que eu aceitasse a trabalhar no FBI. Eu não vou correr atrás dela, sabendo que não vale a pena, ela nunca aceitou bem o meu o trabalho de procurador da justiça. Ela sempre quis que eu continuasse a minha vida de advogado. –respondeu desconsolado, amava Hayley, mas com ela não respeitando o seu trabalho é que não podia mais aceitar.

-Sabia que isso ia acabar acontecendo, quando seu irmão souber eu não sei o que ele pode fazer…

-Saber de que? –perguntou uma voz na porta.

-Sean! –James queria repreender o seu marido, mas sabia que não poderia afinal ele também era da policia e sargento.

-Tudo bem James, uma hora isso ia acabar acontecendo mesmo. Hayley pediu o divorcio e não vou correr atrás. Quero fazer a minha vida do jeito que quero, se for pra ter uma família prefiro fazer com quem me respeite. Agora eu preciso que vocês saiam, preciso cuidar de Reid. –respondeu ficando irritado, não tinha culpa de nada em sua vida.

-Ok. Eu sabia que isso ia dar zica desde o seu casamento. –disse Sean apertando o ombro de seu irmão mais velho.

-Devia ter te ouvido então. –respondeu Aaron sorriu, abraçou seu irmão no processo.

-Esta namorando esse garoto? –perguntou um curioso James que olhava os livros de Spencer nas prateleiras.

-Sim. E não vou deixar que ninguém machuque esse garoto mais do que já foi, ele merece ser feliz assim como todos nós. –respondeu olhou para a porta do quarto de Reid que se abriu.

Spencer estava com um pijama azul, assustado andou ate Hotchner e abraçou, estava assustado com aquelas pessoas em seu apartamento. Aaron entendeu a aflição de Reid, também ficaria assustado em ver desconhecido em seu apartamento.

-Esta tudo bem, são só meu irmão, cunhado e Garcia. –disse Hotchner acariciando as costas de Reid para que ele se acalmasse.

-Eu sei. Não quero ficar sozinho hoje. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Aaron.

-Não vai. Ficarei aqui com você. –respondeu Aaron arrumando os cabelos de Spencer atrás de suas orelhas. Olhou aos outros que ainda permaneciam parados, Garcia estava chocada.

-Fique bem Reid, você esta em boas mãos. –disse Sean com cuidado, ele queria que seu irmão fosse feliz.

-Bom acho que vou indo. Spencer qualquer coisa pode contar comigo ok. –disse Garcia apertando o ombro do garoto que se escondia no peito de Hotchner.

Logo o apartamento ficou num silencio depois dos três saírem. Aaron se sentou novamente no sofá com Spencer em seu colo, lhe acariciou as costas com carinho.

**Nota:**

**Minha primeira fic da série Criminal Minds, espero que vocês gostem!**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos!**

**Ate breve…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo dois: uma loucura insana**

Aaron fechou a porta do apartamento de Reid assim que se viram sozinhos, trancou a porta. Voltou para Reid que tremia no sofá. Pegou Reid no colo novamente e foram para o quarto deitar na cama. Spencer olhou Aaron tinha aprendido a gostar dele naquele pouco tempo que ficaram se conhecendo na sala antes de tudo aquilo acontecer, esperava sinceramente que Aaron fosse um homem de palavra, não aceitaria outro sofrimento em sua vida, era capaz de querer sumir da face da terra se for machucado de novo. Viu Aaron tirando o terno, a gravata e a camisa social, ficando somente com a regata que usava diariamente. Aaron sentou ao lado de Reid na cama.

-Tudo bem agora? –perguntou cuidadoso.

-Sim, obrigado por ficar essa noite. –respondeu tremulo.

-Hayley vai ter que esperar, não pretendo te deixar sozinho nunca mais em minha vida. Durma protegerei seu sono. –respondeu Aaron colocando os cabelos de Reid atrás das orelhas.

-Obrigado. –deitou ao lado de Aaron, que tirou os sapatos e o cinto da calça e deitou ao lado de Spencer, puxando a manta para cobri-los.

Aaron estava feliz e irritado com tudo o que tinha acontecido, não era daquele jeito que queria passar a noite, mas faria de tudo para proteger Reid de todas as pessoas que queriam fazer uma maldade com ele. Com cuidado Reid acabou deitando no peito de Hotchner onde apagou no sono. Aaron ficou mais um tempo acordado olhando tudo aquilo, sabia que Reid nunca teve aquelas coisas, deixaria que o garoto ficasse em seu peito, afinal ele era um homem de palavra e cumpriria os desejos de Reid, mesmo que fosse um absurdo. Acabou dormindo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No bureau o restante da equipe foram para suas respectivas casas para um merecido descanso, pois não se sabia o que lhe esperavam na manha seguinte no departamento. Derek foi para um bar, não para beber, mas para conversar com seu amigo que era dono do bar, afinal precisava entender porque Reid nunca lhe disse que era gay, eram amigos desde que se conheceram no bureau. Depois se deu conta que nunca tinha dado uma chance para Reid se revelar a ele, já que sempre empurrava umas garotas para cima dele quando saiam juntos para beber. Derek sabia que precisaria pedir desculpas para Reid, afinal ele não tinha culpa de ter escondido aquelas coisas dele.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Davi Rossi não sabia o que fazer, tinha chegado em sua casa com a cabeça cheia de revelações da equipe com quem trabalhava, metade de tudo ele não entendia a outra metade entendia pouco e era confusa, esperava que Reid não tomasse uma decisão tão precipitada e acabasse se machucando. Desde que tinha conhecido o garoto desempenhou um papel de pai para o garoto quando se metia em apuros quando estava correndo atrás de bandidos. Gostava do jeito de ser de Reid que nunca abandonaria o menino, afinal ele tinha conhecido Reid dessa forma e sabia que não tinha outra igual. David respeitaria tudo a respeito de Reid, afinal ele era seu amigo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

JJ não sabia o que fazer, sempre tinha ficado na duvida a respeito de Reid, mas respeitaria o colega com a qual trabalhava desde que se conheceram no bureau. Ela não tinha porque se meter na vida do pequeno Reid. Afinal de contas ela considerava Reid como um irmão mais novo, isso sem falar que ele era padrinho de seu primeiro filho. Chegou em sua casa e viu seu filho deitado no colo do pai que estava dando de mamar para o menino. Henry amava o padrinho disso não tinha duvidas.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

No dia seguinte. Aaron acordou irritado com o celular que tocava sem parar, assim que pegou e olhou quem estava ligando, ficou mais irritado ainda, afinal Hayley já tinha pedido o divorcio o que mais era quereria com ele? Estava completamente de mal humor. Sentiu Reid se mexendo ao seu lado, olhou para o menino.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Spencer com medo.

-Estou ficando louco com Hayley. –respondeu e resolveu se levantar e se trocar.

-Vai pra casa? –perguntou com cuidado e medo, não queria ficar sozinho, não mais.

-Sim, mas sabe que eu volto. Não deixarei você sozinho…

-Porque não conta a ela que já tem outro? –perguntou com cuidado, no queria ofender ninguém.

-Oras, então vamos logo. –resmungou Aaron sorrindo feliz, afinal nunca tinha ouvido aquela proposta antes.

-Agora? –respondeu Reid assustado.

-Sim agora, quero que ela pare de me ligar. –respondeu e se sentou ao lado de Reid.

Aaron olhou bem para os olhos verdes de Reid, amava aquele garoto e não tinha noção do sentimento que tinha despertado quando tinha conhecido ao garoto. Era como se tivesse encontrado sua alma gêmea para toda a vida. Aaron estava feliz de ter mudado de emprego e conhecido aquele precioso garoto que ele tinha como futuro marido, amante, companheiro de longa data e esperava que nada os prejudicassem no futuro. Aaron queria conhecer bem mais o pequeno Dr. Reid. Reid por outro lado estava um pouco assustado e com medo, mas se levantou e foi ao banheiro tomar um rápido banho. Hotchner só se vestiu não tinha muda de roupas ali.

Aaron esperou que Reid terminasse de se trocar, mas tinha preparado o café para o garoto, sabia que o pequeno gostava de tomar café antes de sair para ir trabalhar. Juntos os dois tomaram o café da manha e depois os dois foram para as ruas.

-z-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-z-

Na casa de Hayley Brown ela terminava de fazer as malas de Aaron, ela não deixaria que o ex marido ficasse com a casa, afinal tinha pagado mais da metade das prestações e tinha mais direito que o ex. Aaron quando chegou viu suas malas ao lado da porta e sabia que ela queria que ele deixasse a casa o mais rápido possível, não fazia falta, não queria ficar ali ao dela. Abraçou Jack antes de ir embora.

-Quero que saiba que já tenho outro. Espero sinceramente que não me ligue. Me mande mensagens se for a respeito de Jack. –disse Aaron pegou as malas.

Reid olhava para esposa de Aaron, não conseguia entender como ela foi capaz de abandonar Hotchner desse jeito, é que o homem não podia ajudar mais as pessoas? Reid não entendia essa mulher, não entendia mesmo e não queria entender.

-Espero que você realmente não ligue. –disse Reid pegando a ultima mala de Hotchner.

Aaron entrou mais uma vez na casa e se dirigiu para seu escritório, sabia que teria que ter um tempo para resgatar seus livros, mas já não tinha espaço para colocar no porta mala do carro, mas pegou alguns livros e seus arquivos de sua cima da mesa. Reid pegou o resto que Aaron tinha pedido.

-É com esse garoto que você esta? –perguntou Hayley sem entender aquilo que via.

-Sim. –respondeu Aaron olhando atento para a ex.

-Mas…

-Olha gosto de pessoas que saibam respeitar meu trabalho, mas vejo que você não respeita isso e não quero continuar brincando de gato e rato, já estou cansado e se continuar com isso espero que você saiba o que esta fazendo, pois tirarei a guarda de Jack. –disse interrompendo irritado.

-Venha vamos embora, depois buscamos o resto de suas coisas. –disse Reid puxando Aaron para longe daquela casa.

-Realmente espero que você pense no que esta fazendo. –disse novamente Aaron entrando no carro.

Os dois foram embora dali, Reid estava um pouco assustado, não tinha visto aquilo, esperava que não tivesse visto o quanto Hotchner ficava furioso, era estranho ver seu chefe bravo. Os dois voltaram para o apartamento de Reid onde deixaram as malas de Hotchner e seus livros num canto. Reid aproveitou e fez sua mala para caso tiver um caso naquele dia e esperava que não tivesse, queria um momento para pensar. Aaron olhou como Reid estava sentado na cama pensativo. Hotchner se ajoelhou na frente de Reid e olhou para os olhos verdes do garoto.

-Esta tudo bem? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Sim, mas não faça mais isso, tenho medo. –respondeu acariciando o rosto que aprendeu a amar.

-Não faça mais o quê? –perguntou confuso.

-Essa cara de bravo, fiquei assustado. –respondeu tremendo.

-Desculpe, mas ela me tirou do sério agindo daquele jeito, agindo como se pudesse mandar em tudo o que eu faço. –disse e beijou a palma da mão de seu garoto.

-É melhor irmos, chegaremos atrasados. –disse Reid beijando a testa de Hotchner já que ele ainda estava ajoelhado.

-Sabe, aprendi a te amar nessa noite, espero que possamos ficar juntos pela eternidade. –respondeu se levantando do chão.

Reid sorriu envergonhado, era raro alguém lhe confessar algo como aquilo e esperava ouvir sempre de Hotchner, era a primeira vez que ouvia e guardaria aquilo para sempre, afinal era uma metade de uma declaração de amor.

-Nesse caso fique com a outra metade do meu coração. –disse Reid completamente vermelho.

Aaron olhou os olhos verdes de Reid, nunca pensou em ouvir aquilo de um garoto envergonhado como Reid, mas esperava que o garoto dissesse pra valer e que aprendesse a se abrir mais para ele, queria proteger Reid com o coração, nunca deixaria que nada de ruim acontecesse com ele. Logo os dois foram para o trabalho, ainda não deixaria que a equipe soubesse que tivesse um caso, que ainda estavam começando.

**Nota autor:**

**Mais um capitulo no ar, espero que vocês gostem do capitulo e comentem **

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo três: o sequestro de Reid**

Logo Aaron e Spencer foram para o trabalho juntos, os dois esperavam que Garcia não tenha revelado ainda que eles estavam juntos, ainda não se sentia preparados para enfrentar as rejeições de amizade por parte de ninguém. Assim que entraram no elevador para irem para seu departamento, os dois estavam completamente nervosos, assustados também para não dizer o mínimo. No caminho JJ também entrou no elevador já que o departamento dela era no andar debaixo.

-Bom dia. –disse JJ.

-Bom dia. –respondeu Aaron educadamente.

-Dia. –encurtou Reid envergonhado, querendo se esconder naquele momento.

JJ estranhou o comportamento de Reid, mas não ligou muito, sabia que o garoto estava completamente destruído por dentro, não falaria nada, mas queria que Reid pudesse sempre contar com ela para o que fosse no futuro. Entraram no departamento deles, Garcia viu que os dois estavam agindo profissionalmente e soube que eles ainda não queriam revelar sua relação e entendia, ela não tinha abrido o bico ainda, queria proteger Reid, por outro lado também queria proteger Aaron, percebia que o mais velho estava irritado por dentro, só esperava que não fosse com Reid.

Logo a equipe se dirigiram para a sala de conferencia onde JJ mostrou um arquivo de um caso muito raro em Dakota do Sul, onde o assassino secava a vitima completamente deixando somente pele e osso. Reid ficou um pouco apreensivo com aquele caso, tinha lidado com aquilo num passado distante e tinha ficado assustado, esperava que o assassino daquela época não tenha voltado a fazer aquilo com suas vitimas. Olhou o MO e soube que não podia esquecer aquilo.

-Não acredito que estou lidando com isso novamente. –disse de repente.

Aquilo atiçou a curiosidade da equipe. Hotchner olhou Reid sem entender, parecia que tinha visto um fantasma.

-Como assim lidando novamente? –perguntou um confuso Derek.

-Quando eu era criança e vivia em Las Vegas, tinha um assassino em série que deixava as vitimas exatamente com as de hoje. O mesmo MO. O nome do assassino é Derek Smith. –respondeu e se levantou estava assustado e não queria lidar com aquele caso, tinha medo, tinha um pressentimento que nada daquilo ia acabar bem.

Aaron foi ate o garoto e pensou que fosse para o inferno a discrição, protegeria Reid como era o certo. Abraçou Reid apertado, o garoto entendeu que Hotchner não ligava para a opinião da equipe que eles aceitassem que o chefe estava tendo um caso com Reid. Reid se escondeu no peito de Hotchner tremulo. JJ estranhou o comportamento de Hotchner, mas assim que viu Garcia entendeu que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo. Derek estava completamente confuso e Dave olhava sem entender nada, mas os dois sabiam que Hotchner tinha prometido que protegeria o garoto de todos eles.

-Eles estão juntos? –perguntou JJ para Garcia.

-Não compete a mim dizer, mas sei que apoio o que Reid tem. –responde Garcia saindo e indo para sua sala descobrir algo sobre Derek Smith.

-Sim estamos juntos JJ. –respondeu Hotchner que tinha ouvido a conversa de Garcia.

-Mas e sua esposa? –perguntou Derek confuso.

-Divorcio, nosso casamento não andava bem desde que mudei de cargo e ela agia completamente estranha desde que eu fui procurador de justiça. Ela queria que eu continuasse como advogado. Me separei dela ontem. –respondeu Hotchner beijando a testa do seu loirinho.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Depois de esclarecer para a equipe que estavam juntos, Reid tremia menos, mas ficou o tempo todo com Hotchner, estava completamente assustado e não queria participar daquele caso, mas sabia que ele não poderia recusar sem dizer o motivo. Aaron ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Reid dentro do avião. JJ entendia o que Reid estava sentindo e protegeria o amigo também.

-Tudo bem ai? –perguntou Aaron no ouvido de Reid que estava encolhido em seu colo.

-Sim, mas estou assustado queria não poder estar nesse caso. –respondeu tremendo mais ainda.

-Como assim? –perguntou acariciando as costas do garoto.

-Estou com o pressentimento de que isso não vai correr bem. –respondeu se escondendo.

-Protegerei você, acredite, não quero que nada aconteça com você, você se tornou o meu bem mais precioso. –disse Hotchner beijando os lábios de Reid com carinho.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Logo Garcia falou um pouco sobre Derek Smith, dizendo que ele tinha conseguido prisão condicional e estava vivendo em Dakota do Sul numa fazenda. Reid entendeu Derek Smith tinha voltado as matanças, afinal ele precisaria de um lugar grande para drenar suas vitimas e não duvidava que aquela fazenda era o local perfeito para o homem assassino. Hotchner entendeu o porque Reid estava com o pressentimento de algo não andaria bem.

Assim que pousaram o avião no aeroporto de Dakota, Hotchner já foi logo chamando a SWAT, sabia que alguma coisa Smith tinha deixado esperando por eles na fazenda deles e queria prevenir o quanto antes. Reid sorriu ao ouvir que tinha chamado a SWAT, logo eles foram para a central da delegacia onde estava os policiais locais que estavam trabalhando no caso. Aaron ficou o tempo todo ao lado de Reid, inspirando proteção ao garoto e também confiança. Rossi entendia que Reid estava completamente assustado com aquele caso antigo voltando a tona para ele.

Todos queriam entender como Reid conhecia aquele caso, mas sabia que Reid tinha coisas escondidas de todos eles e que ainda não confiava em ninguém, afinal o garoto tinha sofrido muito para chegar onde chegou e entendia que ele precisava de proteção extra. David resolveu que sempre protegeria o garoto, afinal sempre considerou Reid como um filho que nunca teve.

-Vamos pegar esse desgraçado, ok. –disse Rossi de repente.

-Obrigado por me proteger também. –respondeu Reid olhando Rossi, afinal ele também se considerava um filho para o escritor.

-Sabe que pode contar comigo para o que for, ate para proteger da fúria de Hotchner se ele tiver…

-Oras, Rossi, já fui advertido por Reid que ele não gosta de ver cara brava. –disse Aaron olhando o mais velho da equipe com curiosidade.

-Considero Reid como um filho que nunca tive, e protegerei ele de qualquer forma, afinal esse garoto cresceu rápido demais para o meu gosto, se eu pudesse faria que esse garoto tivesse sua infância novamente. –respondeu Rossi ao olhar de Hotchner.

-Obrigado. –disse Hotchner agradecido de verdade por ver aquilo.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Mais tarde quando a SWAT trouxe o resultado da exploração da fazenda de Smith, descobriram que o homem era limpo demais e não tinha provas de que ele trazia suas vitimas para aquele lugar. O chefe da SWAT também tinha procurado por passagem secretas e nada, o lugar era limpo demais. Reid estava tremendo assim que ouviu a resposta, não estava gostando de nada daquilo era como se o assassino quisesse que ele procurasse numa agulha de palheiro. Hotchner percebeu que Reid tremia ao seu lado, sabia que tinha algo que Reid não tinha contado e sabia que precisava saber da boca do garoto e não por terceiros.

-Reid, tem algo para me contar? –perguntou com cuidado ao garoto, não queria assustar mais ainda ao menino.

-Acho que sim, mas não sei se conseguirei. –respondeu abraçando Hotchner apertado, não ligando para os outros que estavam ali dentro da sala de conferencia da delegacia.

-Tente ao menos. Sabe que protegerei você. –disse acariciando as costas de Reid com carinho, sabia que tinha apaixonado perdidamente pelo garoto e não deixaria que nada machucasse ao menino, nem sobre seu cadáver.

-Fui vitima dele. –respondeu chorando escondido.

-Esta me dizendo que ele esta se vingando por você ser o único sobrevivente? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Eu não sei, só sei que isso não esta me cheirando bem e sei que isso não vai ser resolvido, tenho certeza de que Derek Smith me quer morto. Eu consegui escapar dele dois dias depois e me escondi desde então, então um dia alguém conseguiu o pegar e prender, foi então que eu soube seu nome quando vi a reportagem na TV. –respondeu se escondendo no peito de Aaron.

-Não deixarei que nada aconteça com você, e se acontecer Derek Smith pode se considerar um homem morto. –respondeu beijando a testa do garoto.

-Obrigado. Você devia se lembrar Hotch, você prendeu ele. –disse Reid com cuidado para Hotchner, poderia ser que o outro tenha esquecido.

-Não costumo lembrar de todos que prendi, mas lembro de ter prendido um único louco em Las Vegas no único caso que trabalhei lá, mas nunca soube que você tinha sido uma vitima…

-Eu não quis me revelar, estava com medo dele querer vir atrás de mim, mas acho que não deu certo, pois esses pressentimentos que tenho é porque ele esta atrás de mim, tenho certeza. –interrompeu tremulo, nunca tinha sentido aquelas coisas antes.

-Pegaremos ele antes de que ele apronte algo estranho. –respondeu Aaron beijando os lábios de Reid com carinho.

A equipe ofegaram ao ver Hotchner ser carinhoso e amoroso com Reid. Rossi nunca tinha visto Reid sorrindo feliz e protegeria o menino ate de todos por tirar o sorriso feliz dele. JJ ficou feliz em ver que Reid realmente amava o chefe, mas era estranho ver dois homens se beijando, ainda mais Reid que sempre foi certinho. Derek arregalou os olhos ao ver como Reid se entregava ao beijo de Hotchner e naquele momento tinha entendido que Reid era realmente gay e que amava o chefe.

-Não me diga que se apaixonou por mim naquela época. –disse Hotchner um momento depois.

-Claro que não, naquela época eu nem sabia que era gay, não entendia metade das coisas que acontecia ao meu redor. –respondeu batendo no braço de Hotchner.

-Eu sei, você era jovem demais para entender o que ocorria ao redor, mas lembre que protegerei você de todos os seus fantasmas. –respondeu Aaron apertando o garoto em seu abraço.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Naquela noite Reid e Aaron foram para o hotel descansar um momento, afinal tinha mexido em papeladas o dia inteiro, sem nenhum descanso. Reid por outro lado estava com medo de ser deixado sozinho e por isso mesmo que tinha obrigado Hotchner a ficar o tempo todo com ele. Os dois ficaram deitados na cama juntos, Aaron abraçou Reid e tentou relaxar.

Na madrugada alta o telefone tocou no quarto de Hotchner e o mesmo acordou para atender e nunca pensou que fosse ouvir um apelo para o resgate de Reid, olhou para seu lado na cama e percebeu que Reid não estava ali, engoliu seco e se levantou para entender o que o outro homem no outro lado da linha dizia, nunca pensou que ele fosse mesmo novamente vitima de Derek Smith, aquele homem pagaria caro e Hotchner sabia disso, mas agora eles precisavam descobrir de onde ele ligava e onde escondia Reid.

Aaron terminou de se trocar e foi logo para a delegacia onde queria conversar com a equipe que tinha certeza que ainda revisava os papeis, Rossi com certeza piraria, ao perceber que Reid não estava com ele, mas não sabia como o bandido tinha conseguido entrar em seu quarto do hotel era como se ele tivesse previsto tudo. Hotchner estava simplesmente irritado, muito irritado por não conseguir proteger Reid naquele momento, mas assim que encontrasse ia pedir desculpas e não deixaria que nada mais acontecesse com o garoto. Ensinaria o garoto a se defender por si mesmo.

Assim que chegou na delegacia, Rossi percebeu.

-Onde esta Reid? –perguntou estranhado.

-Derek Smith conseguiu sequestra-lo, ainda não entendo como esse cara sabia onde estamos hospedados. Acho que ele anda espionando a gente. Droga! –respondeu irritado e esmurrou a parede oposta.

-Encontraremos esse desgraçado, não perca a esperança. –respondeu Rossi confiante.

-Conhecendo Reid, é capaz dele nos deixar uma pista em algum lugar. –disse JJ.

-Como assim? –perguntou Hotchner sem entender.

-Reid sempre dizia que sempre que se metia em apuros, sempre deixava pistas onde quer que fosse é assim que sempre encontramos os assassinos quando eles se metem com Reid. –respondeu Morgan.

-Vejo que vocês conhecem mais Reid que eu, vou precisar saber de tudo de Reid. Mas acho que prefiro ouvir de Reid. –disse quando JJ ia começar a falar de Reid.

-Tenho certeza de que você vai ter que arranjar um tempo para ouvir a historia completa de seu amado. –respondeu Rossi.

Aaron entendeu que era uma ironia, mas estava gostando daquele Rossi. Logo eles ouviram de Garcia que Derek Smith mantinha aquela fazenda como fachada, que não era ali que ele mantinha suas vitimas, mas sim em um lugar bem próximo dali e Hotchner entendeu que poderia ser uma mina, sabia que todas as fazendas do passado tinha uma mina e não duvidava que aquela fazenda de Smith tinha uma mina. Esperavam que pudessem encontrar Reid o quanto antes.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo**

**Vejo vocês nos próximos capítulos**

**Ate breve**

**Fui…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo quatro: Salvando Reid**

Reid estava assustado, desde que tinha sentido um pano ser pressionado em sua boca, nunca pensou que pudesse ser sequestrado do próprio quarto do hotel onde estava hospedado, ainda não conseguia entender como o assassino sabia onde ele estava. Reid nunca pensou na hipótese de que poderia ser vigiado. Estava com medo do que poderia acontecer naquele momento, mas daria tudo para poder ficar com Hotchner naquele momento, alias esperava sinceramente que Hotchner pudesse encontrar ele rapidamente, não queria ser mais um na lista negra daquele assassino. Vendado ele não sabia onde estava sendo levado o que era pior, pois não poderia saber se poderia ser encontrado pelo amado.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Na delegacia Hotchner olhava o mapa da planta da fazenda de Derek Smith e soube que ele morava perto de uma montanha onde tinha sido uma antiga mina de pedras preciosas no passado, esperava que fosse ali onde Reid estava sendo mantido, mas antes pesquisaria mais sobre o assassino precisava entender como foi que ele se tornou um assassino cruel. Então soube que a mãe do assassino tinha morrido de uma doença rara que fazia o corpo secar o sangue ficando pele e osso. Aquilo era completamente estranho, era por isso que Derek Smith matava homens, mulheres e crianças. Não imaginava que o assassino tivesse uma lista longa de assassinatos e ainda conseguir uma condicional, não entendia aquilo de jeito nenhum.

Rossi quando ouviu também não entendia como um homem assassino como Derek Smith tinha conseguido uma condicional, era como se o mesmo tivesse um comportamento de anjo dentro da prisão, mas eles sabia que não era assim que algo deve ter acontecido dentro da prisão para que ele conseguissem uma condicional e logo descobriram que ele tinha matado o colega de cela e tinha fingido que ele era Samuel Summers o homem que tinha conseguido a condicional por sempre comparecer as aulas de melhoria de comportamento. Derek e Samuel era tão parecido que os policiais nunca desconfiaria.

Hotchner estava chocado completamente com aquela historia, nunca pensou que seu coração pararia ao ouvir tudo aquilo sobre o homem que fugiu da prisão, um homem que estava marcado para a cadeira elétrica dali três dias. Esperavam que pudesse acabar com aquele homem o mais rápido possível, que o homem merecia o inferno por ter matado mais cem vitimas de um modo totalmente hediondo, nunca tinha presenciado aquele crime de tão perto. Se Reid não tivesse lembrado Hotchner ele nunca se daria conta que aquele homem era um ser humano completamente cruel. Um homem que não merecia andar pelo mundo pelo simples fato de querer mal a todos ao redor.

Garcia tinha desenterrado mais sobre o assassino e soube que ele, Derek Smith, também tinha matado o diretor de sua antiga escola, mas que ninguém tinha provas do atentado ao velho, mas Garcia tinha estudado o MO do assassino e soube que Derek no passado tinha sede de sangue. O pequeno Derek Smith naquela época tinha sofrido muito bulliyng e aquilo tinha sido completamente a chave para o que ele se tornou ao longo de seus anos como assassino cruel, o carrasco que ninguém queria ver.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Foi naquela tarde que a equipe SWAT voltaram a invadir a fazenda Smith, mas ao invés de se dirigir para a casa eles foram direto para perto das montanhas, onde tinha ouvido vozes.

-Sabe que não devia ter fugido naquele dia.

-Sou muito jovem para morrer! –respondia Reid com uma voz tremula.

-Nunca me importei com a idade de minha vitima. Elas merecem conhecer o inferno da morte. –disse Smith.

-Você é completamente insano por querer isso tudo! –gritou Reid irritado.

-Sabe sempre quis matar as vitimas sexualmente, mas eu repudio o sexo. –disse ligando um aparelho.

Reid se assustou completamente, aquilo com certeza faria ele perder o sangue que esquentava por baixo de sua pele, estava completamente com medo, medo de completamente morrer sem poder ver Hotchner mais uma vez, nunca pensou que o destino fosse ser cruel, lhe tirando tão cedo por conhecer o verdadeiro amor nos braços de Aaron. Não tinha duvidas que amava Aaron com loucura.

-Adeus Spencer. –disse Smith ligando o resto do equipamento.

Foi naquela hora que a equipe SWAT atacou e parou tudo. Hotchner correu e tirou Reid do equipamento sombrio, Smith conseguiu uma arma e atirar num dos policiais. Hotchner ficou na frente de Reid e atirou na cabeça do mesmo, mas foi acertado no braço por Smith. Logo o local ficou cheio e Smith não sobreviveu ao tiroteio. Hotchner terminou de tirar o nó nos braços de Reid e depois ficou segurando seu braço ferido.

-Esta tudo bem? –perguntou Reid olhando o braço machucado do mais velho.

-Estarei bem. Não deixarei que nada no mundo machuque você. –respondeu beijando a testa de Reid.

-Obrigado, eu sabia que você me acharia. –disse beijando os lábios de Aaron com carinho e depois olhou para o braço ferido de seu herói.

Logo todos saíram daquele lugar, ali encontraram uma vitima que estava sofrendo agoniadamente do aparelho estranho e conseguiriam a salvar a tempo. Reid levou Aaron para o hospital para tirar o projetil de dentro do braço do chefe. Hotchner ficou com o braço preso numa tipoia, sabendo que precisava cuidar para que curasse rapidamente. Reid ficou o tempo todo grudado em Hotchner depois de ter sido salvo do assassino cruel.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Logo eles voltaram para Washington, Reid pegou as malas, não deixaria que Aaron carregasse as malas estando ainda machucado. Logo Aaron estava deitado na cama de Reid tentando descansar, enquanto Reid estava arrumando um pouco suas bagunças, arrumou um espaço no guarda-roupa para que Hotchner pudesse guardar suas roupas. Logo ouviu a campainha tocando e estava assustado, não tinha encomendado nada, achou melhor acordar Aaron.

-Me ajude na porta, estou com medo. –pediu carinhosamente para o mais velho.

-Devia imaginar, mas quem será numa hora dessas? –perguntou confuso, olhando para o relógio e percebeu que era quase a hora do jantar. –Uau, dormi tanto assim? –perguntou confuso com o horário.

-Você precisava acredite. –respondeu beijando os lábios do mais velho com carinho, e ajudou ele a se levantar sem danificar o braço dolorido.

Os dois foram juntos para a porta. Aaron tinha pego sua arma e escondido atrás de suas costas enquanto Reid atendia a porta. Logo viu Garcia e JJ na porta. Aaron suspirou, mas ficou atento.

-Porque demorou kid? –perguntou Garcia olhando aos dois sem entender.

-Fiquei assustado e tive que acordar Hotch para me proteger. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de Hotchner no sofá.

-Compreensível. Mas como estão vocês dois? –perguntou Garcia fechando a porta.

-Bem, espero que não aconteça de novo. –respondeu deitando no ombro são de Hotchner.

-Espero que não aconteça de novo. Derek Smith foi um assassino muito cruel, eu ouvi tudo o que ele disse antes de invadirmos. –disse JJ se sentando numa das poltronas vazias.

-Ainda não consegui entender porque tanta morte. –respondeu Reid confuso e tremulo.

-Sua mãe morreu de uma doença rara que fez que o sangue secasse e ficasse só pele e osso. –disse Hotchner do lado de Reid.

-É por isso que ele criou aquele aparelho estranho, drenava totalmente o sangue da vitima. –respondeu confuso e estreitando o cenho.

-Sim, é confuso, fico imaginando se ele não matou a mãe daquele jeito. –disse Aaron pensativo.

-Também estou imaginando, não conheço doença que faz o sangue secar, sinceramente não consigo lembrar. –disse Reid completamente pensativo e confuso tentando se lembrar de alguma doença como aquela.

-De qualquer forma o carrasco do EUA foi morto e podemos respirar sem ter que enfrentar algo parecido com isso novamente. –suspirou Hotchner beijando a testa de Reid.

-Eu amo você por me proteger, mesmo tendo nos conhecido há dois dias completos. –respondeu Reid beijando o peito de Hotchner.

-Vocês dois merecem ser felizes, mas não nesse apartamento. Eu, Garcia, Derek e Rossi temos um presente para vocês dois. Oh e também Sean e James esta no nosso grupo. Queremos levar vocês até lá, vamos. –chamou JJ.

-Ok, mas Hotchner ainda precisa descansar…

-Iremos e depois descansarei junto com você. –interrompeu Hotchner beijando os lábios de Reid tirando o folego do garoto com o beijo.

-Tarado! –resmungou Reid envergonhado, completamente vermelho.

-Só seu. –respondeu sorrindo.

-Uau essa é a primeira vez que eu vejo Reid vermelho. –disse Garcia feliz de que Reid estava feliz.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Os quatro saíram do apartamento de Reid e foram para uma rua onde Aaron morou uma vez com Hayley, ele não queria nada com a ex, esperava sinceramente que seus novos amigos não levassem ele para ver a ex, estava cansado dela já. Mas eles pararam numa casa distante da rua onde morou, estranhou. Quando entraram na casa viu a faixa _"parabéns pelo casal"_ ainda não conseguia entender.

-O que esta acontecendo? –perguntou confuso.

-Essa é sua nova casa. –disse Sean abraçando o irmão com cuidado.

-Mas! –tentou responder mais estava confuso demais.

-Relaxe, aceite, só queremos que você seja feliz. –disse Rossi.

-Poderá viver aqui e no caminho de seu serviço ir visitar Jack antes dele ir para escola. –disse James que tentava controlar seu filho no colo, mas o menino queria brincar.

-Obrigado mais não precisava…

-Precisava sim! –resmungou Reid deslumbrado com o que via da casa vazia embora.

-Reid? –perguntou Aaron confuso.

-Sempre quis voltar a morar numa casa, montar minha biblioteca particular, por meus livros em ordem, ter minha mesa particular para estudar ao invés de ter torcicolo sentado o dia inteiro no sofá. Se possível ate queria adotar um cachorro. –respondeu olhando nos olhos de Aaron.

Aaron soube naquele momento que Reid só queria voltar a ser feliz, um garoto livre, sem medo, e ele tinha certeza de que poderia fazer isso ao lado do garoto. Desde que se conheceram, Hotchner soube que aquele pequeno garoto chamado Doutor Reid tinha se tornado seu bem mais precioso na vida, estava seguro que queria passar o resto de sua vida com ele e com ninguém mais.

-Eu não tenho aliança no momento, mas se casaria comigo? –perguntou olhando os olhos verdes que aprendeu a amar.

-Claro que sim, porque não? –respondeu apoiando sua testa na do mais velho.

-Nesse pouco tempo que te conheci, eu tinha certeza de que você era a pessoa certa para mim desde o começo de minha vida, mas você só apareceu agora, estou feliz de qualquer forma. Reid pequeno, eu não deixarei que nada aconteça com você, nem que me obriguem. Te amo demais pequeno. –disse Hotchner se declarando completamente.

-Uau, isso foi fofo Aaron! –disse Sean, que nunca tinha visto seu irmão se declarando assim.

-Cale-se! –resmungou Aaron envergonhado, tinha se esquecido que tinha gente ao redor.

-Ok. Então esse definitivamente será nosso presente de casamento. –respondeu Sean feliz de ver seu irmão completamente feliz.

Hotchner sorriu e soube que queria um momento de folga para poder arrumar as coisas em seu novo lar. Ter um momento a sós com Reid, conhece-lo melhor, assim como Reid ele também queria um momento para conhecer mais ainda Aaron, saber suas conquistas antes de mudar de cargo. Reid abraçou Hotchner com cuidado, seu braço ainda não melhorava.

**Nota autor:**

**Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo**

**Nos próximos três capítulos muita coisa vai rolar**

**Vejo vocês em breve!**

**Fui…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo cinco: O casamento**

Meses se passaram Hotchner e Reid já tinha arrumado seu novo lar do jeito que eles queriam. Reid transformou um dos quatro quarto em uma biblioteca particular, ali tinha varias prateleiras que ele teve que comprar para ordenar seus livros. Hotchner ajudou Reid a colocar os livros em ordem, por gênero, como Reid costumava ordenar, para não ficar perdido em sua biblioteca, mas ele estava feliz de poder ter um lar para seus livros. Num canto do quarto tinha uma pequena escrivaninha com um computador e um pequeno armário onde tinha vários suprimentos de escritório, Hotchner sabia que um dia Reid poderia acabar escrevendo um livro sobre suas aventuras ou ate mesmo ficção cientifica.

Hotchner tinha marcado o casamento para dali um mês depois de cinco meses namorando e conhecendo mais ainda o noivo. Aaron aprendeu a gostar de Reid do jeito que ele era, afinal o garoto era inteligente, lindo, amoroso e mais inteligente para não cair em conversas fiadas de bandidos. Hotchner nunca deixou que Reid interrogasse algum assassino, ele soube por Davi Rossi que um dos assassinos que Reid teve que interrogar mexeu com a família dele. Reid não protestou afinal nunca mais tinha conversado com assassinos de mente fria.

Reid também tinha conhecido finalmente o filho de Hotchner, o menino era inteligente e respeitava o pai, afinal Aaron era o herói para o pequeno Jack. Reid queria poder ter um filho biológico com Hotchner, mas como eles eram dois homens era provavelmente impossível, mas ele estava feliz do jeito que estava, afinal Aaron foi o único homem que lhe tratou com um carinho super grande e sempre foi amoroso com ele coisa que ele mais amava no homem mais velho.

\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Então um dia a tragédia com a ex esposa de Hotchner aconteceu, um assassino chamado George Foyet assassinou Hayley a sangue frio, mas Hotchner conseguiu chegar a tempo de matar o assassino dela. Logo depois ele foi atrás do menino que tinha se escondido num baú onde ele sempre dizia que estava ajudando Hotchner a pegar os assassinos. Foi naquele dia que Reid passou a ser um outro tipo de pai para o pequeno Jack, afinal Aaron não escondia nada para seu filho e o menino sabia que seu pai, seu herói se casaria com Spencer Reid.

Desde então Reid teve aulas de paternidade com o noivo, não queria acabar machucando o menino não sabendo lidar com ele em momentos difíceis. Hotchner sempre ajudava e sempre se orgulhava quando o filho abraçava Reid antes de ir para o quarto na hora de dormir. Spencer e Aaron reservaram suas férias para tirarem juntos, para que pudesse ter uma boa lua de mel depois do casamento. Aaron estava nervoso porem feliz, ele já tinha montado um plano para as merecidas férias com o marido e filho, sim teria que levar o filho, pois o menino não queria ficar com o tio. Spencer ria da frustação de Hotchner, mas entendia que teriam que consumar o ato do casamento.

Spencer sabia que Hotchner nunca lhe machucaria, mas tinha que admitir que estava completamente nervoso para consumar a sua união com Hotchner, ele estava feliz em se tornar Sr. Reid-Hotchner, ainda não queria deixar o nome de sua família para trás e Hotchner também disse que adotaria o sobrenome de Reid.

Seus amigos todos eles começaram a apoiar o romance entre os dois, afinal eles se amavam com loucuras. Ate mesmo o pequeno Jack tinha aprendido a ver seu pai com Spencer, o pequeno tinha aprendido a amar o loiro.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Enfim chegou o casamento e Spencer Reid estava completamente nervoso e precisou de Garcia para ajuda-lo a dar o nó na gravata, ele nunca pensou que naquele dia fosse tudo ficar confuso, ele sabia que aquilo acontecia em todos os casamentos, mas para ele era a primeira vez que estava se casando. Spencer estava com um conjunto de terno branco, sua gravata era prateada para combinar com o tom de seu cabelo. O pequeno Jack estava sentado numa cadeira esperando que Reid terminasse de se arrumar. O menino estava com um conjunto de terno negro com uma gravata vermelha e estava feliz.

Hotchner estava com um conjunto negro e gravata prateada e estava completamente nervoso também, era seu segundo casamento e esperava que daquele casamento tudo fosse ate a eternidade, pois com Reid o mundo era completamente diferente de tudo aquilo que já tinha vivido. Com Spencer ele queria conhecer as facetas do amor puro, queria conhecer tudo o que Reid queria viver, conhecer totalmente seus medos e seus sonhos de conquistas. Estava no altar improvisado em sua casa e um oficial de casamento homossexual estava ali, esperando pelo segundo noivo para começar a cerimonia do que seria juntar esses dois homens pela eternidade.

Spencer desceu logo depois com Jack a frente onde o menino iria anunciar que Reid estava descendo. Apesar de ter três anos, Jack era um menino inteligente e sabia o que teria que fazer naquele dia, ele queria que seu pai fosse feliz também. Meses antes ele tinha presenciado a briga de seus pais e não gostou de ver seu pai indo embora, mas ele sabia que um dia seu pai viria lhe buscar.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

O casamento foi tudo bem Spencer estava completamente vermelho ao lado de seu marido que lhe abraçava tranquilamente. Os dois estavam felizes por terem se casado e no dia seguinte estariam saindo de lua de mel e Hotchner ainda não tinha conseguido fazer seu filho ficar com Sean e o primo, percebia que o menino estava reticente em aceitar ficar longe do pai naquele momento.

Os amigos mais próximos ficaram felizes pela união do chefe e subordinado, eles formavam um belo casal que não tinha igual, afinal Hotchner era um homem de palavra e sempre protegia seu pequeno marido, alias sempre protegeu desde que se conheceram. Rossi estava feliz que Reid enfim poderia ser feliz sem ter que esconder nada de ninguém, ele queria que o garoto fosse feliz da maneira dele. Morgan olhou para os colegas de equipe recém casados, ainda era estranho ver o chefe casado com seu amigo Reid, afinal sempre tentou que Reid fosse chegado em alguma garota, mas o outro não era chegado a isso. JJ tinha ficado completamente feliz, afinal Reid já tinha sofrido demais, e recém tinha descoberto que ele foi abusado por Bariskov. Reid teve que testemunhar para a prisão do ex colega da BAU. Hotchner esteve o tempo todo ao lado de Reid, como advogado, afinal ele ainda poderia exercer a função sendo que foi formado nessa profissão anos antes. Bariskov foi condenado a prisão perpetua por abusar de vinte funcionários do FBI, todos eles testemunharam pela prisão do mesmo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Dia seguinte depois do casamento Reid estava terminando de lavar os pratos do café da manha enquanto Hotchner colocava as malas no carro. Jack terminava de beber seu leite e entregava a mamadeira para Reid, afinal o menino ainda mamaria naquele dia.

-Estou feliz que enfim poderemos ter um tempo em família. –disse Aaron abraçando Reid por trás.

-Sim, também estou. –respondeu se virando e atacando os lábios de Aaron, lábios que aprendeu a beijar com certa timidez, mas aos poucos foi se soltando no beijo.

-Pronto para ir? –perguntou Aaron se afastando um pouco.

-Claro que sim. –respondeu apoiando a testa no peito de Hotchner.

Os dois trancaram a casa. Reid colocou Jack sentado na cadeirinha no banco de trás e sentou ao lado da cadeirinha. Hotchner sabia que Reid não gostava de ir na frente no carro, sendo que ele teve um passado turbulento e traumático, afinal quase matou sua família anos atrás num acidente de carro. Hotchner tinha conhecido muito sobre a vida de Spencer pela boca do mesmo e estava feliz de que Reid não tinha morrido anos atrás, pois não saberia dizer o que sentiria se não tivesse descoberto que sua alma gêmea, sua verdadeira alma gêmea estava em outro lugar.

A família Reid-Hotchner foram passar as férias em Flórida, longe de Washington e do trabalho, eles queriam espairecer um pouco a mente de tanto trabalho em sua mesa de trabalho. Aaron estava feliz que Davi Rossi assumia naquele momento e esperavam que não precisasse dele ou de Reid em suas férias. Quando chegaram num hotel em que tinha feito reservas Reid estava com Jack em seu colo, o menino estava mortinho no sono, Aaron tinha as malas dos três em mãos e foi o único em assinar a chegada ao hotel. Logo eles foram guiados para o quarto deles.

-Estou feliz que chegamos e podemos descansar um pouco da viagem. –disse Hotchner assim que entrou no quarto e deu um dólar para o guia do hotel.

-Sim. Concordo plenamente. –respondeu Reid colocando o menino deitado numa das camas ao lado da cama de casal do único quarto. Mas tinha uma parede móvel que era só puxar em torno da cama de Jack.

Reid puxou a parede e depois olhou para o marido ele queria consumar seu casamento com o homem que mais amava no mundo, com Aaron ele tinha certeza de que conheceria o paraíso do amor. Aaron olhou Reid e soube que o mesmo estava querendo consumar o ato do casamento e não se queixou afinal o mesmo estava se guardando por tanto tempo e talvez estava frustrado naquele momento. Aaron foi ate a porta do quarto e trancou, pelo cartão do quarto. Era sempre assim que eles se protegiam agora, sempre trancavam tudo para que não fossem sequestrados novamente e Hotchner queria proteger seu jovem marido que já tinha sofrido demais.

Logo os dois estavam se amando e Reid estava com as mãos na boca para não deixar nenhum som sair, afinal não queria acordar o filho deles. Aaron tinha penetrado Reid com cuidado, tinha sondado a bunda do mesmo meses antes do casamento, mas nunca fizeram, só queriam fazer quando o mesmo estivesse pronto.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

O mês do casamento passou bem para eles, quando deram por si estavam voltando para casa. Jack era o mais feliz, tinha aprendido muitas coisas na praia com seus pais. Reid tinha protegido Jack como uma verdadeira mãe, ensinou o garoto a montar um castelo de areia, ate Aaron entrou na brincadeira. Assim que voltaram para Washington e arrumaram as coisas nos lugares de volta, Spencer colocou o menino deitado na cama dele, quando o menino terminou de jantar naquela noite.

-Sabe eu aprendi amar muito você pequeno. –disse Aaron quando Spencer entrou no quarto para dormir.

-Eu também, eu nunca me senti tão feliz assim em minha vida. Obrigado por fazer parte dela Hotch. –respondeu Reid se deitando ao lado de Aaron que abraçou confortador.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Davi Rossi era o único da equipe que sabia onde Aaron e Spencer foram passar a lua de mel e respeitava a privacidade deles, afinal queria que Reid fosse feliz um pouco. Ele não contou para ninguém onde os pombinhos foram, mas quando na ultima semana das férias dos recém-casados estava no fim, um homem de aparência estranha veio procurando por Reid e Hotchner dizendo que eles eram o único que poderia ajuda-lo a encontrar seu filho de seis anos, um menino que tinha sido sequestrado em Florida há três anos e não se sabia seu paradeiro ate aquela data.

-Tentarei encontrar seu filho, ok? –disse Rossi tentando acalmar o homem que estava ficando sem folego, mas furioso.

-Não tente me enganar, sei que Reid e Hotchner estão em Florida. –respondeu o homem acabado.

Rossi ficou incrédulo com aquilo, mas sabia que Reid e Hotchner tinha deixado o telefone para trás, afinal os dois tinha decidido que não queria saber de trabalho nenhum, que queriam passar um tempo os três juntos para se conhecer melhor. Rossi não tinha certeza do que iria acontecer quando viu o homem sacando uma arma ali para a equipe dele naquele momento. E ninguém poderia tirar o homem dali, e percebia que ninguém poderia sair de dentro da sala de conferencias. JJ estava assustada, aquela era a primeira vez que um pai ameaçava o FBI. Derek que estava sentado lendo um jornal olhava atento para o homem. Garcia tinha largado o computador com medo.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Reid acordou na manha seguinte pronto para o trabalho, encontrou Hotchner fazendo o café da manha e Jack estava sentado em sua cadeira comendo o cereal. Reid ligou a TV achou estranho que o jornal mostrava o prédio de FBI. Hotchner piscou confuso.

-O nosso FBI esta ameaçado? –perguntou incrédulo não entendendo a reportagem, então ouviu o telefone tocar.

-Alô? –atentou Reid que estava mais próximo.

-_Quando vocês acham que vão voltar ao trabalho? –perguntou uma voz do outro lado da linha._

-Estamos indo, não faça nada que se arrependerá. –disse Reid desligando com medo. –precisamos ir Aaron, era um homem estranho.

-É melhor vocês irem. –disse Jess que entrava na casa com a chave que Aaron tinha dado para ela antes de irem viajar.

-Cuide de Jack por nós, voltaremos. –respondeu Hotchner largando o café pela metade.

-Boa sorte. –disse Jess assustada, aquela reportagem passava por uma semana na TV.

Hotchner entrou no carro e colocou o cinto, Reid entrou no banco de trás como costume, colocou o cinto e deixou que seu marido arrancasse o carro da garagem, afinal estavam com pressa, ligou a sirene do carro. Ligaram o radio para saber o que estava acontecendo no prédio do FBI. Nunca se imaginaram que um pai estava desesperado para conversar com eles. Ainda era difícil para eles acreditarem, mas assim que chegou no prédio os dois entraram no elevador direto para o ultimo andar do prédio onde a equipe tinha sido transferida, uma sala maior onde a equipe não precisaria ir ao banheiro em outro lugar, ali também tinha maquinas de doces e salgados e bebidas.

-Ok estamos aqui. –disse Hotchner entrando na frente protegendo seu marido.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota autor:**

**No próximo capitulo pensei em fazer algo traumático para algum membro da equipe, talvez Derek, por ser um bobão, os outros personagens eu amo de paixão, acho que Derek é o único que não consigo entender, talvez por outras fics que eu li de criminal Minds, descreve Derek como um doido que não aceita relações de pessoas do mesmo sexo e tals, mas nesse ultimo capitulo no próximo, farei dele um personagem sofrido :p**

**Espero que vocês gostem, vejo vocês por ai ate breve**

**Fui…**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo seis: Caso encerrado**

-Ok estamos aqui. –disse Hotchner entrando na frente de seu marido o protegendo.

-Estão atrasados. –respondeu o homem armado.

Hotchner se aproximou da mesa e se sentou, Reid sentou ao seu lado tremulo, eles não sabiam o que fazer com aquela arma apontada para eles. Mas de uma coisa eles queriam, era entender o que estava acontecendo com aquele homem para ameaçar o FBI. Reid viu JJ empurrando uma pasta para eles. Reid abriu e começou a ler. Era de um caso em aberto que ainda não foi fechado pois só tinha três meses desde que aconteceu, agora entendia o que estava acontecendo, aquele homem queria seu filho de volta. Hotchner leu junto ao marido o que apontava para aquele caso.

-O que você se lembra daquele dia? –perguntou Hotchner tentando ajudar.

-Estamos no parque comemorando o aniversario dele, ele estava fazendo três anos. Estávamos em família e amigos e do meio do nada ele sumiu, procurei por todos os lugares, chamei a policia, o FBI, todo mundo e ninguém viu nada de estranho naquele dia, nem mesmo meus amigos. –respondeu o pai da vitima.

-Garcia já pesquisou esses nomes de seus amigos? –perguntou Reid curioso.

-Não. –respondeu Garcia.

Hotchner olhou para ela sem entender, e depois olhando de volta para o pai da vitima entendeu o homem só queria a ajuda deles, somente ele e Reid naquele caso. Garcia entregou o notebook para Hotchner e disse que só tinha que digitar os nomes dos amigos que o sistema ia procurar por eles.

-Sr. Cavanhah descanse um pouco essa arma, ninguém aqui vai fazer nada só ajudaremos a descobrir o paradeiro de seu filho. –disse Hotchner tentando fazer com que aquela fosse abaixada, não gostava quando a arma estava apontada para eles.

William Cavanhah abaixou a arma, mas ficou atento no que eles faziam. Reid ainda lia a pasta do caso não deixando nada passar. Garcia ficou aliviada quando o home armado deixou ela se aproximar e mexer no computador o mais rápido possível. Rossi ficou mais aliviado ainda, odiava não ter podido lidar com aquilo, tinha que admirar Hotchner por conseguir um alivio para eles naquele momento.

-Tem licença para portar armas? –perguntou Hotchner.

-Sou da policia de Florida, nunca atiraria num companheiro das forças armadas. –respondeu guardando a arma e resolvendo deixar aquela equipe trabalhar.

-Seus amigos naquela festa também são da policia? –perguntou Garcia.

-Somente dois, os outros são amigos de infância que cresceu comigo desde o berçário. –respondeu William.

Logo Garcia conseguiu isolar aqueles dois amigos que era da policia e assim os outros amigos foram declarados culpados ao ver que cinco deles tinham passagens pela policia. Mas um deles tinha passagens pela policia enorme e logo ficou desconfiada dele. Reid viu a foto e ficou chocado quando se lembrou dele de Florida.

-Hotchner lembra de ter visto esse cara em Florida? –perguntou Reid para o marido.

Hotchner olhou e franziu o cenho, leu a ficha dele online e percebeu que aquele homem não tinha filhos nenhum, mas naquele dia na praia em Florida ele estava com um menino que olhava para todos os lugares confuso procurando alguém.

-Vimos ele com um menino, cadê a foto dele? –perguntou procurando na pasta e visto a foto.

Não era o mesmo menino da praia mas com certeza eles já sabiam quem era o culpado de ter sumido com o filho de Cavanhah. Reid também olhou a foto e sabia que não era o mesmo menino, mas depois se lembrou que o homem poderia ter pintado o cabelo do menino, ou ate mesmo obrigado o menino a usar peruca para parecer que ele era filho dele, o menino era loiro e na praia ele estava de cabelo escuro.

-Garcia tem algum programa que pode escurecer o cabelo? –perguntou Reid pensando rápido.

-O que esta pensando? –perguntou Garcia e Hotchner curioso.

-Eu não sei, mas acho que ele pode ter pintado o cabelo do menino ou mesmo peruca. –respondeu vendo a imagem que Garcia manipulava.

Logo Hotchner e Reid ofegaram ao perceber que eles tinham visto aquele menino com aquele homem, agora era só uma questão de horas para prender Fabian Gerret por seqüestro de Henry Cavanhah, eles logo foram pegaram o carro para voltar para o aeroporto pegar o avião da equipe e ir para o endereço de Fabian.

William agradeceu a equipe por ser rápida e muito confiável, ele esperava que pudesse encontrar seu filho a tempo do que seja lá o que for que Fabian estava aprontando com o menino, esperava que o menino ainda continuasse puro, Deus sabe que ia ser duro lidar com um menino bem menor sendo estuprado.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\

Em Florida logo na casa de Fabian Gerret eles encontraram Henry, mas também encontraram outras crianças. Fabian logo foi preso sem direito a julgamento, sabendo que seqüestradores de menor, ou estupradores não tinha julgamento. Aaron ficou feliz de que tudo acabou bem, afinal. Spencer sorriu para o marido, Hotchner era diferente de todos os namorados que teve em vida e não desistiria do homem. A equipe logo foi ajudando as crianças a encontrar seus pais. Derek ficou com cinco crianças, JJ com mais cinco, Rossi com seis, vendo que tinha um casal de gêmeos tão parecidos. Hotchner e Reid ficaram com o resto.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Dias mais tarde Reid estava deitado na cama completamente doente junto de Jack. Hotchner tinha ido na farmácia comprar os remédios para o marido e filho que também estava doente. Era primeira vez que lidava com doenças como gripes e tosse forte de seu filho e marido, mas gostava de cuidar deles. Logo voltou para casa com os remédios.

Reid estava deitado na cama assistindo desenho com Jack, o menino tinha quase quatro anos e estava aprendendo muitas palavras, e estava completamente morto no sono, com a gripe que estava tendo e a tosse o menino acabou dormindo de cansaço. Aaron entrou no quarto com um copo de água e com os xaropes para o filho e Reid. Spencer ajudou Jack a tomar os remédios.

-Acha que isso vai acabar? –perguntou Hotchner assustado, ele nunca tinha lidado com a gripe de seu filho antes.

-Lógico que vai Hotch. É seu filho e ele é forte como o pai. –respondeu Reid acariciando os cabelos do menino para que ele voltasse a dormir.

-Hum, obrigado. –disse rindo.

-Algum caso hoje? –perguntou curioso, Jack voltou a dormir.

-Um caso antigo e encerrado, ele simplesmente voltou a tona, acho que pegaram o assassino errado. O mesmo MO, mas o assassino da primeira vez ainda continua preso, a equipe estão conversando com ele, ouvindo a versão e tudo, perguntando se ele revelou ou não partes do assassinatos. –respondeu se sentando ao lado de Reid para que ele pudesse abraçar o marido.

-E qual é o nome dele? –perguntou curioso, queria se inteirar de que caso eles estavam falando.

-Ele é chamado de caso da fênix, cometeu assassinatos desde de 1989…

-Eu sempre soube que aquele cara preso não tinha nada a ver com isso, ele nasceu dois anos depois. –respondeu Reid interrompendo o marido.

-Então deve ser algum parente? –perguntou curioso com esse caso que não tinha trabalhado.

-Nem me pergunte, o mais estranho é que esse garoto foi difícil de interrogar. Acho que ele sabe quem é o verdadeiro assassino e não quer dizer. –respondeu tremendo.

-Bom iremos a fundo para descobrir quem é o verdadeiro assassino do caso fênix. Descanse irei fazer o almoço, ligarei para equipe mais tarde para saber como anda o caso. –disse Hotchner beijando a testa de Reid.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Mais tarde naquele dia Hotchner inteirou de mais coisas sobre o caso fênix, e percebeu que aquele caso era totalmente antigo, muito antigo, parecia que era o mesmo caso do Jack o estripador. Reid quando soube pensou consigo mesmo, sabendo que aquela família tinha tradições de matanças, mesmo em pleno século vinte e um, ainda era inacreditável que eles tinha caso muito antigo em suas mãos.

Logo a equipe juntou suas evidencias e partiu para Maine onde era a casa de George Dune bisneto de George Sawn. Rossi ficou no comando naquele caso já que Hotchner preferiu continuar cuidando do marido e filho, Jack melhorava com os remédios, Reid ainda batalhava para se curar com os remédios.

No Maine eles vasculharam tudo, vasculharam a casa dos pés ate o sótão, onde encontraram um diário de todas as matanças da família que eles preferiram remover daquela casa antes que mais alguém resolvesse continuar com o caso da fênix. Morgan tinha encontrado fotos de todas as vitimas desde do ano 1904, aquilo era o mais surpreendente, tinha visto uma foto familiar, ficou assustado quando olhou atrás da foto, ali estava escrito. Alisha Morgan morta em Washington em 1999. Derek sabia que sua irmã tinha desaparecido em 1998, mas nunca encontraram nada dela depois que relataram o desaparecimento, agora ver que ela foi morta em 1999 lhe chocava.

JJ percebeu que Derek estava com um semblante completamente triste, parecia que o amigo tinha encontrado algo que lhe chocou, preferiu ver o que estava acontecendo, tinha visto as fotos nas mãos do amigo e soube que ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa do passado, sabia que o amigo estava procurando por sua irmã desaparecida desde de1989, parecia que ele n encontrado.

-Essa família é completamente macabra! Vamos sair dessa casa, esta me dando arrepios. –disse JJ olhando as paredes negras, ali tudo estava pintado de negro naquele sótão.

-Sim. –respondeu Derek completamente confuso e catatônico vendo aquelas fotos.

Rossi continuou processando o sótão a procura de mas alguma coisa que pudesse lhe indicar onde foram enterrados vitimas que eles não tinha se inteirado. Tinha encontrado uma caixa cheia de mapas e papeis, olhando uma delas percebeu que se tratava de mapas de desovas, cada ponto tinha um nome da vitima enterrado. Encontrou o nome de Alisha Morgan, assinalado num terreno baldio em Washington. Resolveu que precisava ver aquelas coisas o mais rápido possível, dar as vitimas um merecido enterro e descanso.

Garcia foi a responsável por ver aqueles mapas, para saber se tinha algo construído em cima delas. Alisha Morgan foi a única que ainda vivia enterrada em terreno baldio. JJ logo deu uma entrevista de empresa declarando que tinha encerrado completamente o caso da fênix, tinha encontrado provas o suficiente para declarar inteiramente toda a família Dune e Sawn de todos os assassinatos ocorridos desde de 1904. E que logo mais ela declararia o nome das vitimas encontradas.

A família Wayne foi a que mais sofreu nas mãos do assassino da fênix. Sendo que antigamente em 1905 a família tiveram gêmeas, as duas foram as mais jovens já morta, apenas com dez anos de idade. Desde então a família nunca mais tiveram filhas ate o ano de 1925, mais uma vez o assassino a caçou e a matou. Então novamente em 1945 e 1965 e 1978.

Era como se o assassino culpava os Wayne de alguma coisa, desde de 1904 matando mulheres dessa família. Outra família que mais sofreu foi a família de Jacksonville seu nome Greneway, que logo eles descobriram que sua antiga parceira de equipe tinha sido morta pelo assassino da fênix. Elle Greneway era uma ótima policial, tinha crescido numa família inteiramente no corpo das forças armadas.

Logo os corpos encontrados tiveram um funeral merecido, suas cinzas foram jogadas no mar para que elas fossem novamente puras. Derek foi o único que ficou completamente chateado em saber que sua irmã tinha sido vitima do assassino da fênix. Aquele tinha sido o caso mais traumático para sua família e ele. Em saber que sua irmã não fugiu por causa das drogas tinha sido um alivio.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Hotchner ficou aliviado de que tinha conseguido encerrar completamente o caso da fênix, e mesmo assim o assassino que tinha sido preso antigamente continuava preso, pois os corpos que tinha sido achado quando ele foi preso tinha sido autoria dele, afinal ele já era grandinho para assumir suas culpas. E logo o caso da fênix foi enterrada, ninguém queria se inteirar de mais nada daquilo e os arquivos achado na casa em Maine todos eles tinha sido queimados, eles não queriam se inteirar de mais nada, não queriam mais lidar com um assassino de longa dada como tinha sido o da fênix.

Reid estava feliz que não teve que lidar com isso novamente, era traumático demais para enfrentar pela segunda vez e ficou feliz de que Hotchner não tinha lidado com aquilo daquela vez, não sabia o que aconteceria com seu marido se tivesse lidado com aquele caso.

-\-\-\-\-\-\-

Logo eles voltaram para a rotina de sempre lidando com casos diferentes, prendendo bandidos, estupradores de menores, seqüestradores, assassinos de alugueis, enfim lidaram com aqueles tipos de coisas como sempre, mas sempre aparecia um assassino serial killer quando o caso era fácil demais. E esse foi o fim, a equipe voltando a ter casos normais e anormais como sempre. E Derek Morgan nunca mais foi o mesmo, sempre que lidavam com serial killer de alta categoria, ele ficava apavorado e assustado de algum dia encontrar mais algum parente morto.

-\-\-\-\-\-

**Nota autor:**

**Finalmente o fim, espero que vocês gostem.**

**Ate breve nas próximas fic!**


End file.
